Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in the Super Kirby Dash series, listed in order Mecha Sonic Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 1: Bowser Returns- Bowser returns to kidnap Peach, but this time, to also try to defeat Mario once and for all, as the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. have a kart race, but Marx arrives and intercepts the race, with Bowser appearing shortly afterwards, meanwhile Mecha Sonic appears in Dimble Wood and executes a Sockop to get the Blue Chaos Emerald *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World- Kirby and Meta Knight appear and save Mario from Bowser, Bowser lands on top of the Yellow Chaos Emerald after Mario throws him out of the arena, Dedede reveals himself by hitting Kamek into the distance with his hammer *Ep 3: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds- Bowser launches an assault on the Mario Bros. and their new allies at Peach's Castle, however, they are saved by a timely appearance of Sonic and Shadow, they then tell Mario and friends of the Chaos Emeralds and the danger of Mecha Sonic, they set off to gather the Chaos Emeralds, with the greedy Wario Bros persuing them, Kirby and Yoshi find the Red Chaos Emerald, but they are soon separated by the mechanic tyrant Sonic and Shadow warned them about, who assaults Yoshi *Ep 4: The Threat- Mecha Sonic attacks Yoshi after he finds the Red Chaos Emerald, Mecha Sonic, with two Emeralds in hand, later crosses paths with Marx, entering a brief combat, which results in Marx stealing the Red Chaos Emerald *Ep 5: Problems at Yoshi's Island- Troubles have occurred on Yoshi's Island, the heroes check it out, only to see the Smithy Gang have invaded the island and have found a power source to bring Smithy to power, the Purple Chaos Emerald, the Koopa Bros then arrive, with a Radar of their own, the three groups prepare for battle *Ep 6: Big Brawl- After learning that the Smithy Gang are in possession of a Chaos Emerald, they prepare to fight, the three groups fight, but are intervened by Mecha Sonic, who kills off the Smithy Gang, apparently using two percent of his power, he takes thier emerald, also leaving the Koopa Bros out cold, Mecha Sonic then enages conflict with the heroes, in the midst of the brawl, his Chaos Emeralds are taken by them, Wario and Waluigi take the Koopa Bros' Emerald Radar *Ep 7: The Great Pipe Complex- The heroes discover that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Great Pipe Maze, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic *Ep 8: Minus One-'' The heroes stumble upon the Minus World and are trapped in it with friends Goombella, Kooper and Kolorado, the White Chaos Emerald and Mecha Sonic, the Axem Rangers also stumble into the Minus World after tracking a source of power, and see themselves in a battle against both the Heroes and Mecha Sonic, they are subsequently killed, side for Axem Blue *Ep 9: ''The Great Escape- The heroes defeat Mecha Sonic and take the White Chaos Emerald, they escape the Minus World thanks to Kolorado's watch, unfortunately Mecha Sonic also escapes, along with Axem Blue *Ep 10: Subcon Seige- The Koopa Bros. rob the heroes of their Chaos Emeralds and Emerald Radar, they then retreat to Subcon, where they form an alliance with Mario's old enemy, Wart *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror- The heroes leave Subcon and find that the next Chaos Emerald is somewhere in Grass Land, they find a group of Goombas surrounding a mirror, they get rid of the Goombas and search around the mirror, Kirby glares at it, he then remembers that the mirror is in fact the Amazing Mirror and enters it, the others then follow, meanwhile, in an unknown dark place, a single eye opens up after seeing a vision of Kirby, it then flies off *Ep 12: Flashbacks- Whilst searching the Mirror World, the heroes encounter Shadow Kirby, Kirby's Mirror World counterpart, they head off to Carrot Castle, where trouble has recently stirred up at, Meta Knight and Shadow however split from the group and travel to Mustard Mountain, where they decide to talk about thier pasts, they notice an army of Shy Guys, led by General Guy, heading towards Carrot Castle, they decide to warn the others, who are exploring Carrot Castle *Ep 13: Darkness Always Matters- Meta Knight and Shadow make it to Carrot Castle in time to warn the heroes of the attack, but Mega Titan suddenly appears and attacks them, hoping to stop them from finding the Chaos Emerald, Stuffwell, looking shocked, is suddenly kidnapped by the Shy Guys, but are attacked by Meta Knight, Shadow and Dedede, but the dark being from Episode 11 ''appears and reveals itself to be Dark Matter, he then attacks, meanwhile Mecha Sonic faces Marx, but is unable to get back the Red Chaos Emerald, because Marx had hidden it in another location the heroes later manage to obtain the Chaos Emerald and decide to flee, the heroes manage to escape, but Shadow Kirby decides to stop Dark Matter by standing at the foot of the Amazing Mirror, but Meta Knight tells him that there is no time to act as a hero and pulls him through the mirror, they then return to Peach's castle using Meta Knight's ability of flight, Kirby's Warpstar and Shadow Kirby's Warpstar, Shadow Kirby decide to stay there for the time being, knowing they'll be safe, it turned out that Dark Matter also escaped the mirror *Ep 14: ''Enter the Halberd- After returning to Peach's Castle, the heroes get ready to find the next Chaos Emerald, but the castle is attacked by a large ship which Meta Knight immedeatly recognises, the Halberd, the Halberd's cannons nearly kill them all but are all saved by Dyna Blade, who appears out of nowhere, she takes them all to the Halberd after dropping off Peach, Shadow Kirby, Bandanna Dee and Toadsworth, she is quickly shot down by the Combo Cannon, but the heroes luckily make it on board *Ep 15: Battle in the Hangar- The heroes begin travelling on the Halberd, meanwhile, a lone pod crashes into the Halberd, Bowser and a few troops emerge, they are encountered by Heavy Lobster, who suddenly attacks, Bowser is knocked back into the pod with his followers, the pod then falls down into the land below, the heroes suddenly appear, Heavy Lobster recognizes Meta Knight and Kirby, the machine prepares to attack, but is stopped by the Axem Rangers, who appear to have been upgraded, they tell the heroes that the Heavy Lobster is on thier side now, the two teams fight, but are stopped after being recalled to the control room via speakers, the heroes try to chase them but are stopped after hearing noises from a room, they break the door down to see the original Halberd crew (Captain Vul, Sailor Dee, Mace Knight, Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Trident Knight and Captain Stitch), locked up, before they can make a move, the second door in the room opens, which turns out the control room is there, they see the Axem Rangers X and Heavy Lobster, a large battle ensues, however the battle gets out of control when Axem Red returns to the Blade and fires the Breaker Beam, and then begins charging a second attack *Ep 16: The War Machine- Axem Fires the Breaker Beam a second time, but it is countered by the Halberd's Combo Cannon, Axem Red soon resorts to violent attacks and sends a hoarde of Smithy Gang soldiers to storm the Halberd and it's defenses, the Halberd immedeatley retaliates and sends out it's own forces, creating a large battle, however in the distance, Mecha Sonic spots the two ships, he has tracked Sonic's location. Mecha Sonic flies towards the fray and takes Kirby's Plasma powerup, becoming Plasma Mecha Sonic, he then fights and defeats everyone who attacks him killing Axem White and Axem Pink in the process, he then destroys the Blade and makes the Halberd crash in Dimble Wood, he flies off after detecting Marx in with the Red Chaos Emerald *Ep 17: Into Smithy's Fortress - After having the Purple Emerald stolen, the heroes use the Emerald Radar and find out it's new location: Smithy's Factory *Ep 18: Beating Smithy *Ep 19: Pit of 100 Trials - The heroes discover that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Pit of 100 Trials, where Marx awaits them *Ep 20: Bowser's Castle - The heroes discover that Princess Peach is held hostage at Bowser's Castle, to add to it, Bowser demands the Chaos Emeralds the heroes have, not only that, the Yellow Chaos Emerald has been detected in the area, the heroes pull off a full scale invasion, using Mario's old Sky Pop Machine and Kirby's Warpstar to infiltrate, however, unlucky for the heroes, Bowser's castle is armed to the teeth, firing a large cannon from a giant Bowser statue, Mario, Sonic and Kirby manage to touch down inside the castle, they are shortly joined by Yoshi, Shadow and Meta Knight *Ep 21: The Terror of Baron Brrr - ''The heroes set their eyes on Bowser's throne, where the Yellow Chaos Emerald awaits, however, they are attacked by the Koopalings, separating Meta Knight and Shadow from the group, Yoshi then falls prey to the Pinball Break attack used by Ludwig, Roy and Bowser Jr, knocking him out cold, the remaining heroes (Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, Luigi and Dedede) manage to defeat the foes, they then proceed, where they are viciously attacked by Baron Brrr and the Koopa Bros *Ep 22: ''Coup D'etat ''- After defeating Baron Brrr and his cohorts, our heroes bein to assault the castle, Bowser orders his best troops to be sent to deal with them, the heroes get vaguely outnumbered by enemy soldiers, however, they are intercepted by Shadow and Meta Knight, who pass each other powerups (Meta Knight recieving Mirror and Shadow recieving an Ice Flower, becoming Ice Shadow and Mirror Meta Knight), they manage to clear the way for the other heroes, Yoshi also awakens from his injuries *Ep 23: '' Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: The Metallix Tournament - ''Mecha Sonic's interception of the fight between Mario and Bowser causes a battle between the three, Mario and Bowser are both subsequently defeated, meanwhile Princess Peach manages to free herself from a cage, Mecha Sonic defeats his brawlers and sets his eyes on Stuffwell, he manages to take the 6 Chaos Emeralds, giving him a total of 7, Mecha Sonic then takes his leave and creates an arena, and then broadcasts over the land to gather fighters, with the threat of destroying the planet, the first two rounds in the tournament begin *Ep 25: ''Chariot of Evil - ''The final rounds in the tournament take place, with Meta Knight overcoming Shadow in the finals, Meta Knight must then face Mecha Sonic, who nearly gets knocked out of the arena, which angers him so dearly that he becomes Semi-Super and then later Metallix, Meta Knight is pummelled *Ep 26: ''Final Chaos - ''Metallix destroys the arena, declaring the world is the arena, meaning the loser dies, Metallix nearly finishes off Meta Knight, but Princess Peach revealed she summoned the Star Spirits to aid the heroes, they transform into their super forms to take on Metallix for the last time, after a long brawl, Metallix is finally defeated by Mario, he transforms back into Mecha Sonic and drops to the ground, dead, the Chaos Emeralds then scatter, the Red Chaos Emerald being caught by Marx, who flies to the Beanbean Kingdom Beanbean Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom Episodes *Intro *Ep 27: A Home for Kirby'' *Ep 28: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 29: Emerald Hunt *Ep 30: Departure for Beanbean *Ep 31: Borderline Bros. *Ep 32: Tolstar's Toll *Ep 33: Blablanadon's Puzzle *Ep 34: The Bridge *Ep 35: Hoohoo Mountain *Ep 36: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 37:'' The Forest of Beanbean'' *Ep 38:'' The Chuckola Factory'' *Ep 39: Theives Den - ''The heroes stumble into a den run by Croco and Popple, who steal one of their Chaos Emeralds, meanwhile, Marx creates an alliance with Cackletta, Fawful, Midbus and Dimentio *Ep 40: ''Woohoo Hooniversity *Ep 41: Year of the Dragon *Ep 42: Hermie's Oasis *Ep 43: The Puzzle of Johnathan Jones *Ep 44: A Masterful Rivalry - Jinx and the Master encounter each other again after years and try to prove who is better, meanwhile, Marx is ready to dispatch his latest creation, Mecha Kirby *Ep 45: Mecha Kirby - ''Mecha Kirby attacks the heroes in a bid to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, he gravely wounds Spyro, leaving him bedridden in Beanbean Castle, under the guard of E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma *Ep 46: ''Fawful the Ferocious - ''Fawful is sent to assault Mario off guard *Ep 47: ''Attack on Beanbean Castle Town - ''After seeing his previous plans as failures, Marx takes control of Bowser's Fortress, which is lost at sea, he uses it to launch an assault on Beanbean Castle Town, the heroes prepare a retaliation assault *Ep 48: ''Capture at Joke's End - ''Marx creates dark clones of Sonic, Tails and Shadow to capture some of the heroes, who are dealig with Jojora, Mecha Kirby and Midbus; Shadow, Meta Knight, Yoshi and Cream are captured *Ep 49: ''Shadow's Rage - Marx continues to torture Meta Knight in front of Shadow, Cream and Yoshi, when Marx breaks Meta Knight's mask, Shadow's rage breaks and removes his Inhibitor Rings, giving him added power, destroying the barrier in the process, he heals Meta Knight and the two fight Marx, giving Cream and Yoshi the opportunity to alert the others *Ep 50: Marx Soul -'' Marx, in a rage, transforms into Marx Soul, he then pulverises his two attackers, however Meta Knight and Shadow are saved by the heroes, who use the Chaos Emeralds to become their Super Forms, Prince Peasley and Blablanadon arrive to take Cream, Jojora, Heavy, Bomb, Mighty, Amy and Rouge to safety, however, Amy escapes and is chased by Rouge, meanwhile the heroes chase down Marx to Bowser's Fortress, Amy finds the abandonned Chaos Emeralds *Ep 51: ''The Castle ''- Marx uses his powers to warp Bowser's Fortress's interior, having many things ranging to traps, hedgehog clones, Mecha Kirbies, false Marxes and room distortions, however the heroes rip through everything, and take out Dimentio and Fawful with little effort, they then go toe to toe with Marx, who slowly begins overpowering them until Mario is left standing, however, Cackletta attempts kill Mario while he is incapacitated, but he is saved by Amy and Rouge, who used the Chaos Emeralds to enter their own Super Forms, Kirby regains conciousness and rejoins the fight *Ep 52: ''The Screech of Defeat - ''Mario, Kirby, Amy and Rouge manage to defeat arx, once and for all The Fountain of Dreams Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams Episodes *Intro *Ep 53: ''Bloque Puzzle *Ep 54:'' Magolor's Appearance'' *Ep 55:'' Legend of the Wands'' *Ep 56: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 57: The Raddish Ruins *Ep 59:[[Episode 6 (Fountain of Dreams Saga)| The Love Love Stick]] *Ep 60: The Shroob Invasion *Ep 61: Beanbean Brawl *Ep 62: The Skirmish on Woohoo Mountain *Ep 63: Search for the Triple Star Wand *Ep 64:'' Majin Shadow'' *Ep 65:'' Sonic vs Shadow'' *Ep 66:'' The Triple Star Wand'' *Ep 67: The Shadows of Subcon *Ep 68: The Great Castle Offensive *Ep 69: Revenge of the King *Ep 70: The Star Rod *Ep 71: The Wands Retrieved *Ep 72: Shadow Restored *Ep 73:'' The Mystic Fountain'' *Ep 74:'' Magolor Arrives'' *Ep 75: The Three Wands of Power *Ep 76: Scepter of Evil *Ep 77: The Dark Lord *Ep 78: Demon Magolor *Ep 79: The Evil Necrodeus Death Egg II Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to end Mario once and for all Episodes *Intro *Ep 80: The Kong Caper ''- K.Rool is causing a disturbance in Kong Jungle, where he launches Donkey Kong, from a cannon into Peach's castle, Donkey Kong asks for Mario's help saving his jungle, meanwhile Diddy Kong and Trixie Kong begin their search for DK *Ep 81: ''Operation: Locate Sally Acorn ''- After helping the Kong Family, the heroes learn that more of Sonic's and Kirby's friends have appeared, where they locate their friends Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Kine, Coo, Rick, Nago and Pitch, they learn that Sally Acron was captured by Rawk Hawk, who overheard that she was a princess, Sonic, Kirby and Mario venture out to rescue her, however after noticing Mario, Rawk Hawk said he'll release her if Mario defeats him, however in the midst of battle, Sally is kidnapped by Croco and Popple, but are followed by the heroes and Rawk Hawk, the group later stumble into a new Thieves Den, consisting of Croco, Popple, Boshi and a group of other thieves, however the heroes manage to defeat the thieves and return home, Rawk Hawk tagging alone with them *Ep 82: ''The Death Egg Disaster - ''An hour after saving Sally and the Kong Jungle, our heroes relax on a vast field with a picnic, treating Rawk Hawk as a guest, however a large ship appears in the sky, a UFO, along with a small Airship with Bowser on board, he taunts Mario and co, the UFO abducts Princess Peach, Sally Acorn and Amy Rose, it is then followed the Airship, our heroes give chase using one of E.Gadd's ships *Ep 83: *Ep 84: ''From Good Noodle to Bad Egg *Ep 85: *Ep 86: *Ep 87: *Ep 88: The Trap of Tatanga *Ep 89: The Aloy *Ep 90: Bugaboom *Ep 91: Wrath of the Grand Doomer *Ep 92: The Sphere Doomer's Nest *Ep 93: Mario's Nightmare *Ep 94: *Ep 95: *Ep 96: *Ep 97: *Ep 98: The Master Plan *Ep 99: Dimension D *Ep 100: Nemesis King Koopa *Ep 101: Ultra Bowser *Ep 102:[[Episode 23 (Death Egg Saga)| Smithy's Bag of Tricks]] *Ep 103: Gemerl Unleashed *Ep 105: Final Fright *Ep 105: The Core of All Chaos Beanstar Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx after his two companions, Cackletta and Dimentio, became trapped in Dimension D, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, Dark Matter, Bowser and the Shroobs are also after it, but Fawful will not stop until his goal is achieved Episodes *Intro * IntroIntrIIIIIUIUIIi8ihfyegEp 106: The Tournament Revival *Ep 107: The TRUE Arena *Ep 108: Fiendish Smile *Ep 109:'' Secret of the Beanstar'' *Ep 110: Fawful's Pride *Ep 111: A Matter of Darkness *Ep 112: The Shroob Flagship *Ep 113: His Name is Fawful *Ep 114: Mustard of Doom *Ep 115: Princess at Gunpoint - Fawful captures Princess Peach and holds her as his hostage, demanding the heroes to hand over all 4 of their collected Chaos Emeralds if they wish for her survival *Ep 116: New Form, Old Taste - Fawful uses his four Chaos Emeralds to become Semi-Super Fawful, he pulverises the heroes and leaves to attempt to reclaim the Beanstar *Ep 117: Fawful's Sixth - Fawful claims his sixth Chaos Emerald, which was held by Dark Matter *Ep 118: Beanstar is Lost *Ep 119: The Koopa King Srikes Back *Ep 120: Beanstar Found! *Ep 121: Homeward Bound *Ep 122: The Undersea Pirate Crew *Ep 123: A Hedgehog's Fear of Water *Ep 124: Pirates of Gwahar Lagoon *Ep 125: Thtupid Thailors *Ep 126: The Last Chaos Emerald *Ep 127: The Beanstar is Secure *Ep 128: Fawful has Fury *Ep 129: Super Fawful and the Beanstar *Ep 130: A World of Darkness *Ep 131: Final Fright Murical Saga The Marx Gang returns, and stronger than ever, but they aren't the only new threat, Valentina, Dodo, Belome and the Babylon Rogues have shown their hides in the face of battle, the villains appear to be searching for the Murical Scepter Episodes *Intro *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: *Ep 146: *Ep 147: *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: *Ep 157: Movies *''The Metal General ''- Metal General appears in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship *''Mecha Sonic Returns ''- Dimentio finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena, he revives the fallen tyrant using Marx Soul's necklace, being more powerful than ever and with abilities similar to those of Marx's, Cackletta's, Dimentio's and Fawful's, he betrays Dimentio soon after, and attempts to get his revenge on those who originally slew him *''Nightmare's Revenge ''- Nightmare appears at the Fountain of Dreams and corrupts it, scattering the three wands across space in the process, the heroes venture out to retrieve them and put an end to Nightmare's schemes *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus ''- Sir Grodus teams up with Metal General to exact revenge on their enemies, with the help of the Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman *''The Dark Score '' - Movie following the events of the fifth saga, the Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It) and Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) will be appearing as new villains *''Tentative Title ''- Movie following the events of the sixth saga, the Secret Society of X-Nauts have been planned to return *''Special: Yoshi and the Voice of the Drago ''- Yoshi lands himself in a forest filled with a mysterious race of dinosaurs called Drago, he befriends them, but Popple's disturbance poses a threat to the species *''Special: Kirby's Adventure'' *''Special: Galactic Knight (Part 1 and Part 2) ''- Meta Knight discovers that Nova and the fountain planets (Hotbeat, Aquaris, Skyhigh, Caveous, Floria, Mekkai and Halfmoon) were sent to Mario's world, he manages to revive Nova, his wish battle Galacta Knight goes in vain, as he realises Galacta Knight had escaped his seal when Marx wished for a corrupt Popstar, he must now save Mario's world from the threat, he is joined by Blade Knight and Sword Knight in his quest *''Special: Mephiles the Dark''- Mephiles appears in Rogueport, he then learns of the Shadow Queen and tries to restore her, he must, however capture Princess Peach, it's up to Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Sonic, Kolorado, Kooper, Bow, Goombella and Admiral Bobbery to stop them *''Special: Generations'' - Our heroes meet their past incarnations *''Special: Star Fox ''- A story about the Star Fox cast Trivia *The titles of certain episodes are plays on other media **''The Great Castle Offensive ''is a play on the Kirby Super Star subgame "The Great Cave Offensive" **''Hermie's Oasis ''is a play on a 3D animated cartoon called Oscar's Oasis **''Challenge of Hoohooros ''is a play on the Pokemon Anime episode "Challenge of the Samurai" **''Beating Smithy ''is a play on the Sonic X episode "Beating Eggman" **''Minus One ''is a play on the glitch world from the original Super Mario Bros, the Minus World **''The Amazing Mirror ''is a play on a Kirby game of the same same, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, the Amazing Mirror itself appears in this episode **''The Great Escape ''is a play on the holocaust film of the same name **''Nemesis King Koopa ''is a play on a track from the Super Mario Galaxy soundtrack, having the same name **''Revenge of the King ''is a play on the Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-game of the same name, the episode also dispalys King Dedede's revenge after being pummelled by Majin Shadow and Majin Roy, the episode title sequence also uses the Revenge of the King title card and title theme as oppossed to the regular DBZ ones **''Smithy's Bag of Tricks ''is a play on Dragon Ball Z episode Cell's Bag of Tricks **''Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle ''is a play on Dragon Ball movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle **''His Name is Fawful'' 'is a play on Dragon Ball z episode ''His Name is Cell **'The TRUE Arena '''is a play on the Kirby subgames (Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dreamland) of the same name, it also uses Kirby Super Star Ultra's The Arena title music and The TRUE Arena's title card, much like in the Fountain of Dreams Saga episode ''Revenge of the King **Mustard of Doom 'is a play on one of Fawful's memoriable quotes **Homeward Bound ''is a play on the famous song and a film of the same name **''Thtupid Thailors'' is a play on Hermie III's lisp, where every S sound he says is a TH sound, the episode title would say "Stupid Sailors", which is also one of Hermies III's lines in the episode, where he mistakes Johnny Jones' pirate crew for sailors **''The Koopa King Strikes Back ''is a play on Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back **''Luigi's Mansion'' '''is a play on the Gamecube game of the same name **Doctor Who 'is a play on the UK sci-fi show of the same name **Seas of Doom ''is a play on the Astrosaurs book of the same name *Episode 4 in the Mecha Sonic Saga mostly features the main villain throughout rather than the heroes *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 6 a focus similar to anime filler, while the other episodes focus on the plot **Episode 2 of the Death Egg Saga also has a filler approach, however is a part two of the previous episode, this episode is also linked by episode 3, occuring an hour after saving Kong Jungle and rescuing Sally **Magolor's apperance is signified in the first episode of the Fountain of Dreams Saga at the end of the episode **The first 3 episodes of the Beanstar Saga are all filler, but one of the characters who appear is also the main antagonist of the saga, connecting it to the saga **The first 2 episodes of the Marx Gang Saga are filler *Episode 4 in the Death Egg Saga is a referrence to a line said by SpongeBob in the SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "New Student Starfish", where he says how he's "Gone from good noodle to bad egg", the episode in question is ironically set in the Good Egg Galaxy *The Death Egg Saga and Beanstar Sagas are foreshadowed in the Fountain of Dreams Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg, Fawful and Dark Matter *The Beanstar Saga is connected with The Shadow of Sir Grodus, where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and Eggman also revert back to being antagonists *The episode 'A Hedgehog's Fear of Water '''is a reference to Sonic's fear of water *When the villains die: **Mecha Sonic shouts "I AM PERFECT" much like how Cell did when he was killed by Gohan **Marx screams like he does in Kirby Super Star Ultra **Nightmare complains about how his weakness killed him, like in the Kirby anime